Field
The described technology relates to a display device and an IC chip, particularly, a display device and an IC chip that can improve occurrence of mura, or image irregularities, generated due to manufacturing process.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device includes a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting device.
In general, the display device includes at least one display panel provided with a thin film transistor (TFT).
A manufacturing process of the display panel includes unit processes such as cleaning, deposition, photolithography, etching, photoresist stripping, inspection, and the like. The unit process is iteratively performed such that a thin film transistor and various electrodes are formed in the display panel. A unique gamma characteristic of the display device is determined during such a manufacturing process of the display panel.
The display device has increased in size. As the size of the display device increases, a gamma curve changes for a location in a display panel due to a process limit. When the gamma curve is changed according to locations in the display panel, a luminance difference occurs according to location even through the same data voltage is applied to the entire display panel, and the luminance difference is viewed as a spot. This is called a mura.
In order to prevent the occurrence of mura during the manufacturing process, different gamma compensation is performed for each location of the display panel. The same data voltage is applied to the entire display panel to detect an area where a spot is generated, a positive compensation value is added to a data voltage in a dark area, and a negative compensation value is applied to a data voltage in a bright area such that gamma compensation is performed. That is, the spotted area is no longer viewable because of the adjustment of the data voltage applied to the display panel.
A compensation value for the gamma compensation of the display panel may be provided in a lookup table (LUT). When compensation values of all the pixels included in the display panel are stored in the lookup table, the size of the lookup table is increased and the use amount of memory is significantly increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and it does not constitute an admission of the prior art.